


Цикл о любви

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, M/M, Melodrama, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: тексты от G до PG-13





	1. Во что он одет

Наверное, дело в восприятии. Первый костюм Юры, который Отабек увидел, был с короткой программы — тогда ещё совсем юный ангелочек в синей жилеточке и с платком на шее не очень удачно прыгнул четверной. Говорят, после этого Юра поругался с тренером, да и запись явно была любительской. 

Но за эту жилеточку взгляд зацепился. Лавандовая вышивка, так подчеркивающий фигуру силуэт. Понятно, костюм для выступлений. А уж в тренировочном лагере Якова, кроме воинственного взгляда, было ещё и обтягивающее трико, подчеркивающее идеально выполненный арабеск.

Далее был инстаграм. Казалось бы, немного сталкерская привычка. Но каждый раз, когда Юра выкладывал фото в новом прикиде, в гардеробе Отабека появлялось что-то ему под стать. Если Юра надевал толстовку с леопардовым принтом, то у Отабека заводился пижонский шарф. Если Юра надевал тигровые кеды и скинни, то Бека обрастал берцами и свободными драными джинсами. На Юре была футболка с львиной мордой, и Бека поехал в центр прикупить себе кожаный ремень с тиснёным драконом.

В день их официального знакомства на Юре была толстовка и светло-серая куртка под кожу. Накануне Отабек купил рокерскую косуху, с клёпками, из натуральной кожи, и взял в аренду мотоцикл. Все эти вещи, образы и идеи словно выстраивали между ними незримую связь, и теперь она стала реальностью.

Юра вышел на показательные в шальном глэм-роке в драной майке, с крестом и разрисованными глазами, но перед этим ухватился взглядом за Отабека и потащил его с собой на лёд.

Совместное селфи взорвало инстаграм: прекрасные образы, горящие восторгом глаза, они улыбаются в камеру, близко, ближе. А всё началось с жилеточки.


	2. Расстояние

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Отношения на расстоянии подходят для людей на расстоянии.

— …только вот Юрочку жалко… — вздохнула Мила на очередных посиделках после сезона, обязательных для всех воспитанников Якова. Юра удивлённо оторвался от телефона и перевёл взгляд на собравшихся за столом. 

— А чё не так? — уточнил он с опаской: в сам разговор он не вслушивался и зацепился только за свое имя.

— Ну как же! Отабек далеко, вы видитесь-то только на соревнованиях и когда друг к другу на пару недель катаетесь, — уточнила Мила. 

— А-а... — Юра успокоился, что разговор не о спорте и спокойно ответил: — Так и чё? Нам норм. — И снова попытался уткнуться в телефон, где как раз с упомянутым Отабеком и переписывался.

— Ну как же? — на сей раз сочувствующие интонации сквозили у Вити. — Вы так уже три года. Не скучаете?

— Да не особо, скайп есть, ватсап… — рассеяно ответил Юра, вчитываясь в сообщение и придумывая ответ.

— Юрочка, интернет не заменит реального человека рядом, — тоскливо вздохнул Витя и вновь обернулся к Миле и остальным. 

На следующий день во время разговора с Бекой по скайпу Юра вдруг вспомнил это странное сочувствие в голосах фигуристов.

— Странный разговор вчера был. Типа не одиноко ли мне и не скучаю ли я. Ну, по тебе. Ясен пень, скучаю! — Юра улёгся перед экраном и старался не двигаться активно, так как Пётя как раз решал, где бы ему устроиться на хозяине. — Но мы нормально видимся, да и скайп, ватсап реально удобно!

— Согласен, — покладисто ответил Отабек, — и приезжаем мы друг к другу обычно надолго.

— Ну да, недели на две. Так чего они мне сочувствуют? — поинтересовался Юра.

— Может, думают, что было бы лучше, живи мы вместе? Ну или хотя бы в одном городе, или чтобы на «Сапсане» можно было добраться, — ответил Отабек.

— А… — Юра вдруг засомневался. Он никогда не хотел жить с кем-то. Более того, идея переезда к Отабеку ему претила. У него был устоявшийся быт, тренер, любимый город, возможность в любой момент поехать к дедушке. У Отабека же — большая семья, незнакомые обычаи и язык. Да и сам он… не надоедал, нет, за две недели надоесть невозможно, но… когда знаешь, что «вы вместе», конечно, хочется наслаждаться каждой минутой, не ссориться и уж тем более не спорить из-за глупостей. Но если бы они жили вместе, как быстро это чувство ушло бы и сменилось раздражением и бытом? 

— А ты бы хотел?

— Что?

— Ну… жить со мной. В Питере, ну или чтоб я у тебя в Алматы?

— Я… — Отабек вдруг задумался, и его лицо стало таким забавным и расслабленным, с расфокусированным взглядом, — я не думаю, Юра. Это не очень удобно. Я выступаю за Казахстан, ты за Россию. Мы живем в разном климате, с разными условиями. Да и не знаю, как бы смотрел на твои тренировки и смог ли вообще тренироваться с тобой на одном льду.

— Но ты ведь скучаешь? — уточнил Юра.

— Конечно! И буду рад с тобой встретиться на две недели в июле. И был рад видеть тебя на Мире. А ты бы хотел съехаться?

— Нет, нет, конечно, нет. Ну, то есть я тебя люблю и всё такое, но жить вместе... Это ж так хлопотно! У нас и режимы разные, и всё разное! Мешать друг другу будем только.

Юра замахал руками и отвлекся на Пётю, который решил-таки примоститься на Юриной спине и прошелся прямо по свежему синяку. Затем, когда он обернулся к экрану, то заметил растерянный вид Отабека. И тут сообразил, что никогда раньше не говорил, что любит. Ой.

— Юр, и я тебя люблю, — вдруг серьёзно сказал Отабек и лучезарно улыбнулся, мгновенно преображаясь, — и хорошо, что мы оба не хотим съезжаться насовсем.

— Ага… — покраснев и уткнувшись в сложенные руки ответил Юра.

***

— И все-таки Юра среди нас самый несчастный, — вздохнула Мила в начале сезона на разминке в общем зале. — Вот Отабек уехал, и когда они теперь увидятся?

— Ой, отвали, баба! Всё у меня зашибись, я типа люблю и любим и всё такое. А если тебе надо человека к себе цепями привязывать, чтобы быть счастливой, то нафиг мне-то такое счастье? — взбесился Юра, сверкнул глазами и был таков.


	3. Не болей, носи шарф

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Отабек не надел шарф и заболел ангиной

Раньше Юра об этом не задумывался, но Отабек всегда носил шарфы. В самую их первую встречу в отеле он был в тёмном, даже на вид тёплом шарфе. И под куртку, и на лёд на раскатку всегда выходил с завязанным горлом.

Наверное, он бы и дальше это не замечал, если бы однажды этот самый шарф не зацепился за что-то, и его не распустило. Бека тогда вздохнул, свернул получившийся моток шести, и они поспешили домой.

А дома на следующий же день Отабек свалился с ужасной ангиной.

Сам Юра редко болел. Юра был здоровым, сильным спортсменом. Закаленный нестабильной московской, а потом промозглой питерской погодой, он привык к тому, что если замерз, надо сделать парочку батманов или выйти на четвертую позицию с идеальной выворотностью, от одной мысли о которой прошибало по́том. 

И тут Отабек. Третий день не спит. С жуткой болью в горле, температурой и такими несчастными слезящимися глазами, что бросать его одного и топать на тренировки казалось кощунством не только по отношению к нему, но и к его собственным, Юриным, нервам. В результате получилось выбить из Якова аж четыре выходных. Рекорд для сезона, особенно на фоне последнего выступления Юры, который уступил-таки золото Кацуки и теперь пахал как не в себя, пытаясь выйти на потенциально новый уровень не только в технике, но и в компонентах.

Отабеку было очень плохо. Сам Юра болел так редко, что и не помнил, каково это, но смутно знал, что бо́льшую часть времени он тогда просто спал и пил таблетки, а через пять дней уже рвался на лёд. Даже пневмония в тринадцать лет больше бесила уколами и капельницами, чем самим течением болезни. Но Бека же с трудом вставал с постели, морщился от боли в горле, глотая пюре, и обреченно пил теплое молоко. С маслом. Юру передергивало от одного вида этого варева, но он исправно готовил для больного эту жижу в большой, почти литровой кружке. Тёплое молоко для Юры было самой омерзительной вещью на свете. Но Отабек, по сути, пил лишь его.

Когда на второй день Юра сыпанул в варево чайную ложку какао, лицо Отабека от одного глотка посветлело настолько, что даже Юре стало понятно — эту дрянь тот пить не хочет, но выбора у него нет.

***

— Бека, где шарф?! — Спустя неделю после ужасной истории с болезнью Юра исправно проводил инвентаризацию своего парня прямо на выходе с Ледового.

— Опять порвался, — повинился Отабек и достал из спортивной сумки флисовый шарфик.

— Дай сюда, зашью, одену и потом пойдешь! — Юра выхватил шарф и вытащил из сумки коробочку со швейным набором. Обычно он возил его только на соревнования, ведь костюм должен быть идеальным. Но после ангины Отабека он ему без шарфа выйти не позволит! Ни из дома, ни домой!


	4. Помощники

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Будни тренировок на самоизоляции

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вдохновлено артом, ссылка на арт https://aminoapps.com/c/angely-iury-plisetskogo/page/blog/malenkii-pomoshchnik-po-sportu/XGg5_RbfguRK8zGbEN0zGwqMkrp3ggW61N  
> Предупреждение: самоизоляция

Главная проблема самоизоляции была не в отсутствии возможности пойти на каток. Это, собственно, и не было проблемой, раз сезон перенесли на неопределённый срок. Нет, главной проблемой стало то, что ничего не делать для олимпийских спортсменов оказалось абсолютно невозможно.

Утро Юры начиналось с трехчасовой тренировки. Растяжка, разогрев, станок, прогон программы на полу. Они заказали домой новый комплект спиннеров для отработки вращений. И качельку для растяжки. И даже шапиро, переносное, и удочку к нему. Не говоря уже о новых утяжелителях, скакалках и звукоизоляционной накладке на пол.

Смотря, как Юра лежа и стоя изгибается под немыслимыми углами, Отабек и сам пристрастился к ежедневным тренировкам. Правда, силовым. Заказали домой пару тренажеров. Но всё же базовые отжимания и планка никуда не делись.

— Юра! — позвал Отабек, замерев на вытянутых руках. Двадцать отжиманий не давали нужного результата. 

— Чего? — Юра вышел из спальни, поправляя кофту, надетую после душа вместо формы.

— Ляг на меня, а? — Отабек поднял голову и посмотрел на Юру.

— В смысле? — не понял Юра.

— Ну, ляг сверху, для веса, — повторил Отабек, — отжиматься слишком легко.

— Уууу… — потянул Юра и действительно улегся сверху на Отабека, сложив руки на затылке. — Так лучше?

— Ага, — выдохнул Бека и сделал ещё один подход по десять раз.

— Лучше, — слегка запыхавшись, выдал он уже с натугой.

— Не тяжело? — взглянув с восхищением в зеркало на отжимающегося Беку, уточнил Юра.

— Для домашней… тренировки... — тяжело выдыхал после каждого отжимания Бека, — не тяжело…

— Ты такой круто-о-ой, — потянул Юра и устроил голову на сложенных руках. Вдруг на спину к нему запрыгнул Пётя и уселся прямо на поясницу. 

— Вот щас… тяжеловато… — выдохнул Отабек, сделав ещё подход, и опустился на локти, встав в планку.

— Ты ж наш помощник… — хихикнул Юра на Пётю. Отабек вдруг перевернулся, и Юра, не удержавшись, соскользнул ему на бок.

— Вы оба отличные помощники, — хмыкнул Отабек прямо Юре в губы.


	5. Котик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как это — жить с домашним котиком.

Днём он часто дремлет на солнце. Прямо на широком подоконнике, особенно если бросить там плед. Не пройдет и получаса, как он свернётся там калачиком или, наоборот, растянется в только ему одному удобную позу. Но если пойти на кухню и хлопнуть дверцей холодильника он практически телепортируется рядом, зевая в ожидании, пока покормят.

Его тело словно лишено костей, для него нет неудобной позы, невозможной растяжки. Порой проснешься ночью или днем, пройдешь мимо и натурально залипнешь в попытке понять, что где и как это не ломает позвоночник. А ещё он пушистый, особенно когда нахохлится. И безумно мягкий на ощупь, чистый релакс, антидепрессант.

Конечно, он любит, когда его гладят и чешут спинку. Может, даже специально прийти и улечься, мол, чеши меня. В выходные нет ничего приятнее, чем улечься с чем-нибудь вкусным под фильм и чесать его изгибающегося на диване. Он иногда поворачивает голову на громкие звуки от экрана, но едва ли следит за сюжетом. Такой тёплый, разомлевший и домашний.

— Юр, — Отабек скользит рукой по подставленной шее.

— М-м? — сонно откликается Юра.

— Ты котик, — говорит Отабек и ловит на себе хитрый взгляд зеленых глаз.


End file.
